Convert the angle $\frac{5\pi}{4}$ radians into degrees.
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{5\pi}{4} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $225^{\circ}$